The Dream Suite
by SilverLiningSheep
Summary: Zack and Cody check out the carnival that's near the Tipton hotel. They end up getting separated in large crowd so they decide to look around the carnival on their own. Zack ends up running into a booth called "The Dream Suite." Once he goes inside the booth, his life turns into one big dream. Can he escape the dream world?
1. Separated

The Dream Suite

Zack and Cody: 12

Maddie and London: 15

* * *

Cody's POV:

"Zack, pass me the ball already!" I cry out. Zack and I are playing basketball outside but he won't pass me the ball.

"You won't catch it anyway!" He answers me and with that I get frustrated.

I asked Zack to help tutor me in sports so I'd maybe get a better grade in gym class. It's midterms next week and I really have to do well if I want to maintain my 90% average. If I- ow!

I come back into the world we call Earth and Zack is laughing at me. Ow... I look down to see the basketball on the ground by my feet. I feel a stinging pain on my cheek and I hold a hand up to the spot where it hurts. "What did you do that for?" I demand to know. Zack can't stop laughing so I wait til he gets a hold of himself.

"I promise I didn't do that on purpose!" He claims and gathers his breath from his constant laughter. "I called your name and passed you the ball like you wanted but you were so out of it that it hit you in the face!"

My angry frown fades as I realize that it was indeed my fault for not paying attention. He runs over and examines my cheek. "You okay?"

I rub it and push my fingers into it. "I think so." He pushes my hand out of the way and studies it. "It's not swollen. Just a little red from the impact."

I nod and he continues. "I think it'll be fine." He then pauses. "Just don't tell mom on me."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a baby."

He chuckles. "You mean, you're not that much of a baby."

I pick up the ball and hand it to Zack. "I think I've had enough sports practice today. Could we go home and have some lunch?"

Zack ponders for a moment before his stomach lightly growls. "Definitely. I call mac and cheese for today's lunch!"

I smile widely. I love mac and cheese!

"I'm good with that!" I declare. We both start heading back to the Tipton but stop halfway down the road. We see a bunch of blinking lights and kids running around in excitement.

Zack grabs my arm and pulls me towards the action. "Cody, look!"

I look closer and I can see a bunch of tents and fun looking games. It's a fair! I look over at Zack and he licks his lips. "Forget mac and cheese, let's go get cotton candy for lunch!"

Before I can tell him he needs money for that, he runs off leaving me with the basketball in my hands. Not wanting to lose the ball, I run after him with it in my arms. I begin to lose my breath faster than Zack so I slow down and start to walk. As I do that, I quickly lose sight of him.

"Zack, wait!" I call out, hoping he hears me.

I just stand and watch him disappear from my view.

* * *

Zack's POV:

I end up running out of breath from running my hardest toward the fair and slow down to walking speed. I turn to Cody.

"What flavour of cotton candy are you getting? My choice is strawberry."

My stomach growls again from the thought and I can smell the delicious candy in the air. I want that so badly right now.

I then realize that Cody didn't answer me. I turn around to face him to be greeted by an empty space. Cody?

I turn around and around but there's no sight of him. Oh man, don't tell me I lost him.

I turn around and start walking back the way I came. I push and shove through people, ignoring the dirty looks I'm getting from them. I turn every corner I see while yelling his name. "Cody! Cody! Where are you?"

The crowds of people are getting bigger now so it's becoming really hard to spot him. If only he was really tall.

It's been about ten minutes now and I still haven't found him. Mom's going to kill me if I don't find him.

"Cody!" I cry out again. I really hope I find him soon...

"Little boy."

I look around to see who said that and I'm face to face with this old lady. She looks really creepy and is dressed in all tattered clothing. Before I know what she's going to do, she picks me up in her arms. What is she doing!?

I squirm and start yelling. "Let go of me!"

The lady puts her finger to my lips and makes a shushing sound from in between her lips. "Just come with me."

What? Come with you? No thank you!

I squirm some more and try hitting her arm so she'll let me go. "Let go! Help me!"

Before someone can hear me, she slithers into a dark tent. What's going to happen to me?


	2. Mysterious Juice

Zack's POV:

The tent is perfectly dark and I cannot see anything. My heart is pumping a million times as I try to imagine what this lady is going to do to me. Is she going to torture me? Is she going to keep me kidnapped in a cage until I rot?

I'm Zack Martin. I can't get scared. Zack Martin is never scared. Never.

The lights turn on so I take that advantage to look around the room. The lights are still dim but I can see my surroundings. The first thing I notice is a big bed in the middle of the tent. There are creepy old fashioned dolls around the bed, facing it with their creepy scratched faces. I shiver as I feel a cool breeze travel up my back. The old lady is still holding me off the ground around my waist like I'm some sort of cat.

I struggle to get free but moving causes her to hold onto me tighter.

"Let go!" I exclaim and I feel her boney cold finger on my lips again as she shushes me. "This is a place to rest."

A place to rest? Like, death? Not interested!

"I'm totally not interested!" I tell her but she shakes her head. "You are the perfect volunteer for this job."

Volunteer? I don't like the sound of that...

"Help!" I scream my loudest. The lady just lies me down on the bed. As soon as I feel my back hit the sheets, I try to make my getaway. Unfortunely, Miss Creepy pins me down. She stares into my eyes with an emotionless facial expression. I try to get out of her stare but I feel it eating me.

I start to shake with nervousness so she lets me go and claps her hands twice. I roll my eyes around in my head and pray that I'll make it through alive.

But I am Zack Martin...I'm not scared...

The lady gets up and stirs together two liquids in a glass. She stirs them with that same boney finger she's shushed me with and hands me the glass. I take it but am about to drop it on the floor when she speaks in that same disturbing tone of voice. "Drink up."

"Are you crazy? I'm not drinking this random poisionous juice!" I try to throw it but she stops my hand. "Drink up."

I sniff the glass and the smell actually smells okay. It's got a slight fruity smell. I still can't trust this old woman though, can I? I mean, she's from the fair but why would she grab random kids and force them to drink a mysterious drink? That's just messed up.

"Drink up," she says to me again. I bite my lip. "I don't want to."

"Drink up."

"NO!" That's it. I lose my temper and get up from the bed. She forces me down but I struggle to get away. "I'm not drinking this!"

"Drink up."

"Drink up, drink up, drink up! Can't you at least tell me what this is!?" I demand and she gives me the creepiest grin I have ever seen. "It is something beyond your wildest dreams."

"Pff." I scoff and roll my eyes. Typical response. "My dream liquid, huh?"

The lady pushes the glass close to my face. I pull away but she nods. "Drink up."

I can feel tears form in my eyes as I try to blink them away. I am scared okay!? I admit it!

I squeeze my eyes tight and swallow the whole glass in one gulp. The after taste is actually quite enjoyable to say the least. I wait for a few seconds to see if I die but I feel fine. I don't feel any different.

The lady grabs the glass from my hand and places it on the floor next to the bed. She claps twice again and begins mumbling words that I can't make out. Is this some chant?

She grabs my arm and pulls me off the bed. I can feel the ground again to my relief and she gently pushes me out of her tent. "Bye now."

Bye? What the HECK WAS THAT?

"Bye?" I ask and she nods. "Bye."

There's so many questions I need answered! Why did she kidnap me? Why did I need to drink that juice? What was with that chanting at the end?

"I have so many questions!" I try but she stops me. "Bye."

Whatever. I need to get out of here and find Cody to tell him what the heck happened to me!

I run as far away from that tent as I possibly can until I cannot run anymore. I sit in the dirt and run my hands down my face. I'm shaking right now. What was that? Why did I have to go through that? Am I going to be okay? What's with Miss Creepy over there? I blink back tears as I try to find my brother. I'm so scared right now. I've never been more scared in my life! I just want to curl up under the covers in my bed.

I helplessly search for my brother but give up and head for home. I really need to be home...

* * *

Cody's POV:

I turn a page in my notebook as I write down some more answers to my homework that's due tomorrow. I've been worrying about Zack all afternoon. I really hope he comes back home soon...

Just as if my prayers were answered, I hear a familiar voice from the doorway. "Cody!?"

Zack! He sounds scared for some reason. I run out and he grabs a hold of me like no tomorrow. What's going on? I didn't think he'd miss me that much.

"Are you okay Zack?" I ask him. He looks around the suite. "Is mom home?" I shake my head no and that's when he pushes me backwards into our bedroom. I sit down on my bed as he shuts the door. He looks at me with the most serious facial expression. In fact, I've never seen him so serious before. I wonder what's up.

"You must never tell mom what I'm about to tell you." He says. "I mean it brother."

I nod. "I'll keep it a secret, I promise."

He takes a deep breath and tells me every single detail of his day.

The whole time he's telling me this, my eyes widen. What the heck!?

Just as he finishes he grabs onto me and buries his head in my chest. "I've never been so scared before! I just felt so trapped and helpess!" I can feel him start to sniff so I hold him tighly. "Shhhhh...it's okay. You're safe now. Don't cry Zack...it's okay..."

Hearing my brother cry, even just a bit is so heart breaking. What he went through was indeed scary as ever. I couldn't imagine how I would've felt if I were in his position.

I can feel his fingers dig into my back as he holds onto me for support. He sighs and shivers. I hold him tighter to try to comfort him. "I'm always here, you know that right?" I see him nod his head and I smile. He tilts his head up and wipes his eyes. As soon as we make eye contact he looks away and a look of embarassment crosses his face. "Just for the record, I did not cry just now."

Seeing his obviously red and puffy eyes, I smile again and chuckle. "Alright."

He sighs and takes a deep breath again. "I hope I'm going to be okay."

I close my notebook and place it on my nightstand. "I think you'll be okay. It's still messed up what happened."

Some random lady grabbing kids and forcing them to drink her strange juice? Couldn't that be illegal? I then start to worry about Zack's safety. He looks okay, but what if that sicko woman poisoned him?

"Zack," I start. He looks at me in question so I continue. "We need to tell mom about this."

"No!" He shouts almost instantly.

"What if that freak poisoned you Zack? Mom needs to know! Maybe she'll know what to do!"

"No!" He repeats. "You promised you wouldn't tell her!"

I sigh and start to get a little uptight. "But this is dangerous!"

"You can't tell mom!" He says. I need to tell her! Or somebody!

Zack looks really upset and looks right at me. "Don't tell mom, Cody."

I need to tell somebody about this. Somebody that maybe could help... I got it!

"If I can't tell mom, then can Maddie know?" I question him. At the mention of that girl's name, Zack's eyes light up. They dim down as he realizes I notice. "Alright. But only her. Nobody else."


	3. Maddie The Trustworthy Girl

Maddie's POV:

"Thanks, your change is 9 cents," I say to a sweet old lady before handing her the change. She curls the coins in her fist and sends me a smile. "Thanks dear. You take care now."

As soon as she leaves, I hear a ding coming from the elevator. I silently hope it's one of the boys or London. This shift has been extremely boring and I really could use some company.

I look over and both Zack and Cody are walking towards me. However, instead of their peppy selves, they're walking rather slow. In fact, Zack is slouching. Slouching! A sick feeling enters my stomach. Did something happen to them?

"Guys?" I find myself wondering out loud. Zack's ears perk up at the sound of my voice and he gives me a worried glance. Alarmed, I run out from behind the counter, bend over and grab his shoulders. "Zack? Is everything okay?" He looks up at me before pulling me into a big hug. I say nothing and hug him back. I peek an eye at Cody and he gives me a concerned look without saying anything. What could have possibly happened?

Zack lets go of me and sighs. "Sweet Thang..."

"Yes Zack?" I ask him, curiously. He stares at the ground. "I have to tell you something secret. But you can't tell my mom. EVER!" He exclaims when saying the end of his sentence. He looks me seriously in the eyes. "She can't know."

By the sounds of things, this doesn't sound good. But if I want to know what's going on, I have to promise him. "I promise."

He eyes me and repeats himself. "You can't tell my mom. Ever."

I nod in agreement and he sighs. "Okay."

He then begins to tell me how he spent his day today.

While he's talking, my eyes are just wide the whole entire time. I can't believe what he's telling me. If this is a prank, I am not going to be impressed. He looks extremely terrified however, so I have a sad feeling that he's telling the truth. What kind of sick woman would do this to a little kid anyway!?

I can tell he's trying his absolute hardest not to cry in front of me and the sight just breaks my heart in two. I can't help myself and pull him into another hug. "Zack," I say and he doesn't respond. "I'm sorry but I have to te-"

He interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. He pulls away from me quite harshly and glares at me with water almost overflowing his eyes. "You promised!"

I sigh to myself. I did, didn't I? But this could be a dangerous situation. I can't just stand here!

"You're the only one besides Cody that I can trust," he says to me. Stop it Zack. You're making me feel more guilty than I already am!

I give in as I feel an overload of guilt wash over me. "I'll keep it quiet."

Out of nowhere, Zack's frown turns upside down as he gleams into my eyes. "Thank you Maddie."

Zack gives me another hug but this time I feel him gently nuzzle into my stomach which makes me jump a little bit out of surprise. I hope he didn't feel that.

He pulls away and then nods to himself. What's he doing?

"Maddie?" He asks me. "Yeah?" I ask him and he bites his lip. "Do you think I'm okay?"

I take a minute to respond. I really don't know if he's okay or what even happened to him. I feel that it's wrong to say that he's okay if I don't know for sure. What do I say?

"Uh," I start. He stares at me with expecting eyes. He looks nervous; almost as nervous as me. Maddie, you have to say something! "I think so."

I suck in a breath. That did not sound convincing. To my surprise, Zack looks fully convinced and it makes me feel worse. He definitely believes too much in me. I'm not perfect or even near it!

But what I do know is, I definitely am in trouble.

* * *

Cody's POV:

I gently slide into bed and pull the covers up to my neck. Zack's mood has increased after the talk with Maddie and I'm really glad. I even feel more relieved. I trust Maddie 100%. Someday, I do hope that I turn out to be like her. I've always looked up to her since I've met her. I'm still young of course, but I hope that when I get older, I'll be knowledgeable and trustworthy like her. As much of a silly crush it is, I am happy that Zack's fawning over a girl who isn't a ditz. To be honest, I wish Maddie was our older sister.

"Cody?"

I hear a voice and I leave my rambling thoughts. Zack is standing by the light and has his hand over it. I assume he's wanting to turn it out. I nod and he nods back, causing the room to fill with blackness with a simple switch of a light.

I let out a slow breath and feel a slow shiver travel up my spine. The warmth of the blanket is changing my body temperature and boy does it feel good after a long stressful day. I'm not much of a sleeper but I definitely enjoy a nice sleep every now and then.

"Cody?"

I hear Zack again but this time I respond with words. "Yes Zack?"

I have a feeling I know what he's going to talk about but I wait for him to start. It takes him a while and I start to believe that he fell asleep before he could continue. "Do you think Maddie likes me?"

Well that was not what I was expecting!

"Why the sudden interest?" I question him and he scoffs to himself. "It's not sudden."

Well, he's right.

"Okay," I pause and think of how to rephrase that question. "What's with the random question?"

I hear him shift in his sheets for a good minute or two and then relax. "I don't know. She seemed really worried about me today."

"Well of course," I respond. Don't tell me that Zack took that as a sign of returned affection! "She cares about us. You know that." I can hear Zack frown and it almost makes me regret what I just said.

"I know but…" he trails off and the room is filled with silence. I lay awake and stare up at the ceiling. The wave of sleep hasn't hit me yet and I'm probably going to roll around for a bit before passing out. My twin telepathy is telling me that Zack feels the same way.

"I didn't mean that to be harsh," I speak softly to my brother. I can't be a jerk. Zack goes through enough with Maddie. He doesn't need me rubbing things in his face.

"You are right though," he admits. I can hear the disappointment in his voice. "Sorry. I just got excited."

I smile to myself. He's so head over heels in love with her. It's ridiculous. But again, I'd rather it be her than some cheerleader who barely knows what two plus two is.

He shifts some more and then finally settles. "Good night Cody."

I smile to myself again and close my eyes. "Good night Zack."

* * *

"What are you doing? Don't do this!"

My eyes slowly open up as I glance around a dark room. I rub my blurry eyes and immediately stare at Zack's bed while I let my eyes adjust.

"No!" He yells out. He squirms around the bed like a worm and scrunches up his face. What's he dreaming about?

"Don't do it!" He repeats and rolls around in his sheets, tying them tightly around his legs. "Please! I love you!"

I can't tear my eyes away from him. What is he doing? What's he dreaming about? Do I wake him up? What do I do!?

"I do! I do love you!" He says and with a crash, he lands on the floor beside his bed. It wakes him up because he stops yelling and sits up with confusion. He's panting out of his mind and I just stare at him with worried eyes.

It takes him a minute to realize that it's just a dream and when he does, he climbs back up on his bed. He doesn't lay back down though, and just sits up staring into space while slowing down his breathing. He's panting like he just ran a mile.

"Are you okay?" I ask him and he lets out the air in his lungs. He looks extremely happy at the fact that whatever he was dreaming about was in fact, a dream. I watch as he runs his hands down his cheeks before replying to me. "Yeah. I just had a nightmare."

He lays back down but I still watch him. That's it? He doesn't move a muscle for around two minutes and I just give up.

I lay back down on my own pillow and keep my eyes shut. I'm still curious as to what his nightmare was but obviously he doesn't want to talk about it so I'll just drop it and try to get a good night's sleep. I glance at the clock that reads 3:10am. I do the math on my fingers. I should still be able to get a decent amount of sleep. That is, if I fall asleep now.

I snuggle back under my covers and thankfully the warmth builds up again. I let out a shiver and fall back asleep into a deep slumber.


	4. What Did I Do, Brother?

Cody's POV:

I hear my alarm ringing in my ears and for once, I actually cringe waking up. I didn't have

a good nights sleep because every hour, Zack woke me up in a shock with his yelling. He

looked like whatever he was dreaming about didn't bother him, but I could tell that it did. I wish he would tell me.

On our way to school, Zack stays silent. I listen to the sound of our footsteps hit against the pavement as we walk in total silence. Why isn't he talking to me? He's always telling me things!

We make it to school and without saying anything, he opens his locker, grabs his stuff and then shuts it quietly before leaving me standing alone. Did I say something bad last night? Was my comment about Maddie too harsh?

I don't have the courage to speak up so he vanishes from my sight. I sigh to myself and grab my stuff for class. I really hope he isn't mad at me. I didn't want to make him spill the beans because I didn't want him to get even more mad at me than he already is. I still don't know what I did. I must have sounded like a jerk for my comments last night. That's probably what happened...

In class, our teacher is making us take notes on this war soldier from the first world war. I'm writing as fast as I can. I wish I brought my laptop! I can hardly keep up!

I catch myself peering over at Zack from time to time. He looks spaced out and he isn't taking any notes; not that he usually does anyway. I'm really worried about him. I'm probably just worrying for nothing but he's really bothering me. He's never this quiet about anything.

"No!"

I jump out of my seat and land on my butt again. I look around the class and everyone else looks around the room in shock as well. What was that!?

Zack's wiggling in his chair. "Please don't do that! Stop!"

The teacher runs over towards Zack and tries to get him together. "Zack!" She shakes him and tries to get him to snap out of it. My stomach slowly has a sinking feeling in it.

What's happening to my brother?

* * *

Zack's POV:

I look in front of me and I see my teacher holding onto me with a worried expression. I start panting and glance around the classroom. Everyone seems to be staring at me.

"W-What?" I cautiously ask out loud. My teacher looks very concerned. "What were you yelling for Zack? You interrupted my class."

Feeling sheepish, I instantly apologize. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Sighing in annoyance, my teacher stands back up and heads for the blackboard again. "Well please keep quiet next time." I hear minimal snickering coming from students in the class. I run my hands down my face. But it was so real...

* * *

Cody's POV:

Zack left school early today. He didn't even tell me where he was going...

I don't know why he isn't talking to me. I tried talking to him at the lockers but he just pretended I wasn't there and left. What did I do to him?

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to be faced with Tapeworm. He points at Zack in the distance. "What's wrong with your brother?"

I sigh to myself. I don't know the answer to that either. "I'm not sure. I'm worried about him."

He scoffs, "maybe he's just stressed with girls or something." I shake my head. "Probably." I turn to Tapeworm and place my hands on his shoulders. "Tapeworm..." I start. He tilts his head in minor confusion but waits for me to speak. I open my mouth to speak but I get shoved into Tapeworm's body, causing both of us to fall to the floor and land on top of each other.

"Ouch..." I manage to spit out and rub my forehead. I climb off Tapeworm and try to stand up but I get pushed down again. Once my head hits the floor, I get a little dizzy. I roll over onto my back and look up at a blurry image of a person. Who keeps pushing me!?

As my vision clears, I see a smirking Drew. Oh no... here comes trouble.

"Hey, where's your clone?" He questions me. He chuckles and doesn't wait for me to respond. "What were you doing with Ringworm? Going to make out with him?"

"It's Tapeworm," Tapeworm states in defence but Drew ignores him and grins at me in an evil manner.

"Could we not do this now, Drew?" I ask him with a hint of plead in my voice. I don't feel like arguing with him about my sexuality.

"You know it's okay to be gay," he teases and points a finger at me. "But you better not let your clone know. He'll be very upset you have a thing for Ringworm instead of him."

"It's Tapeworm."

I turn my back to him without a word and try to make my escape but he grabs my collar to yank me back. I almost fall but he holds me steady. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Drew!" I shout and try to pull away from him. "Let go!" I can feel his fists hold my clothing tighter. I ignore the fact that he's going to wrinkle my collared shirt and try to push him backwards. He just snickers right in my face so close that I can feel his breath on my skin. "What's wrong clone? Am I too close to you right now? Are you getting excited from being this close to a boy?"

He clutches my collar tighter and pulls me right against his body. "What are you going to do, clone?"

Fury fills up my body from my toes to my head and I start to shake. I'm too frustrated to deal with this right now!

"I'm not gay Drew," I mutter and as soon as I finish my sentence, Drew shoves me against the lockers with a loud bang that causes other students to take a peak at what's going on.

He stands away from me and just chuckles to himself. "You two have fun tonight then." He motions towards Tapeworm and I. "But use protection, got that?"

He starts to giggle like a little schoolgirl as he walks away.

I sigh with relief and annoyance. So pointless. I look at Tapeworm and he studies me carefully. "Are you okay Cody?" I nod my head and he smiles.

* * *

I went home and I didn't see Zack at home. Maybe he went out with Bob? Yeah right. I bet anything he's looking for trouble. I just can't figure out what is wrong with him? Is it still upset about Maddie?

I sit down on the couch in the living room with a book. I'll try to read to keep my mind off of everything. I should be doing homework but I'm in no state of mind to do it.

As I turn the pages of the book, my mind is swirling and I cannot focus on the words on the pages. I try to clear my eyes with my fists and focus hard on the words. Failing that, I place my book down on the table in front of me and run my hands down my cheeks.

"Starting now," I say out loud to myself. "I have to be nicer to Zack about Maddie."

I must have really hurt his feelings.

* * *

Zack's POV:

"Hey loser!" I turn around and see... a clone of me!?

I watch him shove a boy who looks similar to him. The boy lands on the pavement and once I see his face, I cry out. "Cody!"

Cody doesn't hear me and just lays on the ground with my clone staring down at him with an evil grin. "What? Too scared to fight me?"

Cody shakes his head and tries to get up but my clone shoves him back down. I watch with anger as dirt gets thrown in Cody's face. He covers his eyes and begins to cough. "S-Stop!"

My clone just laughs evily. "You're so pathetic. You don't take abuse; you fight against it!" He laughs again and peers down at my brother. "That's why I hate hanging out with you. You make me look like a joke."

"That's not true!" I cry out. I run over to the two and try to put a stop to this. Suddenly my vision clears and I can tell that we're at some skatepark. To my surprise, the whole park is empty and we're the only three people here.

I try to shove my clone but wait what? I look down at my fingers and they're... going right through him!? What!? I look up and neither Cody or my clone notice me. Are they ignoring me? How can they not see me? I'm right here! I'm touching them!

"Hello!" I shout loudly in my clone's face. He completely ignores me and continues picking on my brother. Cody just sits on the ground with his head hanging. He says nothing and lets my clone pick on him.

"Hello in there?" I yells loudly in Cody's face, making him jump. He grabs Cody's hair tightly in his fists. "God! You're so embarrassing!" He lets go and walks in circles. He looks up at Cody and sighs. "If I keep hanging out with you, I'll be a loser at school... like you." I watch Cody's face and it hurts me. He looks like he's going to cry.

"Zack please!" He begs for his life. "I'll do better! I promise!" He tries to grab onto my clone's arm but he pulls away so Cody misses. "No way man. I already know you can't do better so forget about it alright? We'll talk so mom doesn't realize something is wrong but other than that, I won't be talking to you."

I watch as Cody's eyes start to water. I clench my fists with rage. What a jerk!

"You jerk!" I yell out and run to try to punch him. My fist goes right through him again but this time his body vanishes like dust. I look over at Cody and he's still sitting there on the ground with tears in his eyes. "What did I do wrong to make you hate me?" He wonders out loud to himself while sniffing back tears. I run over to give him a hug. "I still care about you Cody!" As soon as I touch him, he too becomes dust and his particles fly away in the sky.

I wake up with a huge gasp in my throat. I hear Cody doing the same thing. He pants and looks over at me. As soon as he realizes that I'm awake too, his eyes widen. "Zack?"

"Are you okay Cody?" I ask him. I sigh to myself. "I had a terrible dream."

Cody copies my actions. "Me too. It was horrible."

I crawl on top of my sheets and climb into Cody's bed. I sit next to him and hold him close to me. He's shaking so I hold him tighter. "Want to talk about it?" I whisper to him to try to relax him. I feel him shake his head no but he replies, "If you want to hear it. It's kind of stupid."

"Anything for my brother." I give him a smile and he smiles back. I notice the faint glitter of a tear in his eye. "I was just being stupid I guess. You've been kind of distant from me lately so I was worried I made you angry." Hearing this brings shock to my features. He thinks I'm mad at him!? "What? Why would I be mad at you?"

He sighs and looks down at the bed. "I'm not sure. I was being silly I guess."

I let go of Cody and hold his chin up so he looks at me. "I'm not mad at you brother. I promise." I give him the sweetest smile I've ever done. It almost surprised me!

He sniffs and wipes his tears from his eyes. "I'm so glad to hear that. I was really worried." He looks almost instantly better and it makes me feel better too. Why would he think I was mad at him? 'Being distant'? I talked to him lots!

"Cody?" I start and he looks at me, waiting for a response. "What was your dream about?"

He chuckles almost and sniffs really heavily. "I dreamt that you were hurting me and telling me that we can't talk anymore because I'm too weak."

Whoa! Wait a second... did we have the same dream!? Twin telepathy?

"Where was the dream?" I question him.

"A skatepark. You were trying to teach me how to skateboard but I wasn't doing good so you started getting angry with me." After he tells me that, my eyes widened.

"Bro!" I gently hit him in the arm and he looks at me, alarmed. "We had the same dream!"

"Really?" Cody looks at me with surprised eyes. "Maybe it was twin telepathy?" See? We're definitely good twins.

"Is everything alright boys?" Mom pokes her head in the room and turns on the light. Both Cody and I squint real hard from the sudden bright light. "Mom!" I cry out. "Turn out the light! It burns!"

I hear her chuckle as she flicks the light out. "Is everything alright?"

Both of us nod, even though she can't see us. I answer her. "Yeah we're good."

"Go to sleep. It's three in the morning. You have to be up bright and early tomorrow for school. Get some rest." She says and shuts the door quietly. I look over at Cody and he lets out a yawn. With that, I climb out of Cody's bed and slide back into mine. "You feel better?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Thanks Zack." He says back to me. I close my eyes and stretch out my limbs over the bed. That was a dumb dream. I hope I can dream about good dreams.

Like Maddie.


End file.
